


How to help your boyfriend 101

by Fluffy_Minseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Minseok/pseuds/Fluffy_Minseok
Summary: Minseok has a bad day at work and just wants to come home to his boyfriend and snuggle.





	How to help your boyfriend 101

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
>  Hello! please forgive all the mistakes i'll come back to fix it! Also this is my VERY first story so i"m sorry if it sUCKS but love this ship so much.

Luhan heard the door open and peeked out from the kitchen  
“Minnie~?” He called for his slightly smaller boyfriend>

Minseok came quietly into the kitchen and immediately wrapped his arms around LuHan.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen at work?” He asks worriedly pulling him off him slightly to look at his face.

Minseok’s eyes had dark circles under them and his hair was a mess like he had been running his finger through it none stop, his eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying earlier. Luhan pulls Minseok closer to him and kissing him on top of his head.

 

“Yeah. I don’t want to talk about it right now…. Can we just go cuddle on the couch for a while or something?”

Luhan looks at his boyfriend stroking his cheek lovingly. He didn’t want to push his boyfriend into talking about something he didn’t want to talk about.

“Of course we can baby, how about we order some food go watch a movie and cuddle? Hmm? How does that sound?”  
LuHan says with a fond smile while stroking Minseok’s cheek lightly and peppering kisses all over his face.

 

“That sounds perfect.” Minseok smiles sweetly.

“Alright! Here we go! Time to help my amazing boyfriend!” LuHan says smiling widely.  
Minseok smiles at his boyfriends excitement and ridiculousness.

They decide to order pizza, while Luhan orders their food Minseok goes to change out of his work clothes and into something more comfortable.  
Then he heads to the living room finding his boyfriend already seated with something on the t.v.

Luhan sits in the corner of the couch with Minseok’s head in his lap as he runs his finger through his hair humming while they watch something pointless on T.V.

Minseok just closes his eyes enjoying the touch from his boyfriend.

Minseok is almost asleep when he hears a knock at the door.  
Luhan gets up to go answer the door.  
He hears Luhan talk to; who he assumes is the pizza man, giving him the money and seeing him off. He comes back pizza boxes in hand setting them down on the coffee table.

“How many slices do you want babe?’

“Just two for now, thank you Hannie.”

>“Of course Minnie, you’re welcome” Luhan says with a light kiss to Minseok’s lips.

They finish eating their pizza and end up back in the same position as before, Minseok’s head in Luhan’s lap. Minseok is slowly falling asleep he shuffles just slightly to look up at his beautiful boyfriend who is engrossed in whatever it is that’s playing and suddenly, he is overwhelmed by emotions.

He loves this man so much, He’s not only amazingly attractive and talented he’s so kind and caring and willing to help Minseok with whatever he needs. He’s willing to listen to his problems no matter how stupid they are he’s always telling Minseok how beautiful and amazing he is. Minseok wonders how he got so lucky.

“Lu-ge?” Minseok says half asleep. “Hmmm~” Luhan hums as he glances down

“Thank you for this, you always know how to help and you’re always so kind to me, I love you,” He pulls Luhan down by the back of his neck gently and kisses him softly, chaste.

“I love you too Minnie, so much,”

 

“Should we head to bed now?” 

“yes please.” Minseok says rubbing his eyes.

Luhan lifts Minseok off the couch and carries him to their bedroom and lays him down on the bed crawling in with him after he changes into his night clothes and pulls him close snuggling into him.  
Luhan kisses Minseok once more before they both fall asleep peacefully.

 

 

The next morning Minseok wakes up before Luhan.  
He turns to look at the clock which read ‘10:30’ he rolls around to face his boyfriend who is still peacefully sleeping.  
He gently presses his lips to his which causes Luhan to stir in his sleep and slowly open his eyes and smiling at Minseok.  
“Good morning” Minseok says  
“Good morning baby” Luhan says as he kisses Minseok softly again.

Minseok opens his mouth to try and deepen the kiss with Luhan.  
Luhan gladly obliges and deepens the kiss sticking his tongue in Minseok’s mouth and  
Minseok moans softly.

Minseok runs his hands up his boyfriends bare chest down to his pajama pants rubbing soothing circles into his hip bones.

Luhan hums lightly and moves his hands to Minseok’s hips gently pulling at his pants, urging him to slide them down.

Minseok gets the idea and slides his pants down leaving him in his boxers  
Luhan immediately starts grinding down his hips against Minseok’s.

They groan in unison at the feeling and grind harder against each other  
Luhan sticks his hand in Minseok’s boxers grabbing hold of his semi-hard dick.

Minseok gasps at the sudden touch and leans up to kissing Luhan again roughly.  
He wraps his arms around his neck.

Luhan strokes Minseok slowly at first but picks up the pace trying his best to make Minseok feel good.  
“Faster Lu,” he moans

Luhan starts going faster and twisting his hand every now and then.  
Luhan can feel Minseok tense and squirm at every flick of his wrist.

 

Minseok is moaning and squirming so much and Luhan can tell he’s close so he starts pumping faster flicking his wrist every time he strokes bringing Minseok closer to orgasm.

He does one last fast stroke and lightly runs his nail against the slit in Minseok’s dick before he feels Minseok’s whole body do one big twitch and he has a warm sticky substance on his hand.

Luhan reaches over to their bed side table for some tissues to clean himself and Minseok up.  
He kisses Minseok again, softer this time.

“How was that?” Luhan asks his boyfriend.

“Mmm,” he answers. Luhan chuckles “mmm?”  
“Mmm” Minseok says again.  
Minseok leans up to kiss Luhan roughly and running a hand down his hardon through his pants  
“Do you want some help with this?” he says between kisses  
“Yes plea- oh God” Luhan moans suddenly when Minseok quickly pulls his pants and boxers to grabbing his dick and pumping fast.

Luhan moans a bit louder then he meant to and Minseok picks up the pace helping his boyfriend to climax.

It doesn’t take long before Luhan gives one full body twitch and a loud groan before he is spilling into Minseok’s smaller hands.

Luhan flops down next to Minseok pulling him in for a kiss.

They stay in each others arms for a bit coming down from their highs.

“Do you want breakfast?” Luhan speaks up  
“I can make us some pancakes if you want?”  
“That sounds great, but let me shower first.” Minseok answers sitting up.

 

Luhan is making the pancakes and already has a few done by the time Minseok gets out of the shower.  
They sit down and are eating their pancakes when Minseok speaks up.  
“That new intern is nightmare, he never does anything correct and I always have to do extra work!” He says clearly annoyed

Luhan knew exactly who he was talking about this kid had been causing trouble for Minseok since day one.  
“What did the idiot do this time?” Luhan asks chuckling lightly

“Well first of all!......”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
